


Red

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Little Red, M/M, spontaneous attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc





	Red

A boy wearing a red hoodie walking entering the forest was a peculiar sight for Derek. It was his claimed territory, none of the other creatures dared enter unless he gave the okay and even then they weren’t allowed to bother him or cause any trouble, but here he was watching the red hood wander in. He followed him, jumping from tree to bush to behind the foliage wondering what the boy was doing. He stopped a few paces back, surprised by his scent; it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. The boy pulled out a camera, which stirred Derek to move forward. He crept as quietly as he could but stepped on a branch, scaring the boy

"Holy shit!" he whipped around, and saw Derek looming around the shadows. He growled a little before stepping out

"What are you doing here?"

"I-uh, taking pictures"

"It’s not safe here"

"Wait are you a werewolf?"

"Yes" Derek unknowingly edged closer to the boy

"Oh, sorry. Uh this is your territory, right. I’ll uh go then-"

"No" he blurted out, "Um you can stay, and uh- take your pictures, just be careful"

"Thanks, I will"

The boy pulled his hood back, revealing a fair skinned face with moles dotting his face, Derek held in his breath, trying to repress a blush that was creeping up his neck. He watched him walk off, deeper into the forest, Derek deflated, he realized his attraction to the boy was strange seeing as he just met him, but he felt- and smelt- right. He shook his head, pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, and headed in the direction of his house. It was a small cabin, he had a car to go into town when he needed supplies, but he mostly hunted. He lived by himself and he was quite comfortable with it. He was distracting himself with what he was going to have for lunch when he heard a scream and a roar. His hair stood on end as he recognized it as the boy’s voice and ran towards the direction of the scream. He shifted, growing claws and sprouting some extra hair, his instincts kicked in and he was running on all fours, weaving through the trees. He reached a small clearing, the boy was on the ground, his red hood torn a little and his camera on the ground. The creature looming over him was a manticore, it screamed mimicking the sound of the boy. Derek cursed himself, he should have followed him, he launched forward, fulling shifting into his beastman shape, roaring into action. The manticore jumped back, stalking Derek and eyeing its prey behind him,

"Are you okay?" he managed to ask him through a growl, the boy jumped

"I-uh- LOOK OUT!" The creature flung its self at Derek, it’s tail ready to sting him, he dodged grabbing hold of the manticore’s neck and threw it down. The beast roared back at him launch himself off the ground and striking his chest. Derek was thrown up, hitting a tree at the far end of the clearing, the manticore growled, stalking closer to Derek’s downed body. The boy, frantically picked up a stone and threw it, hitting the beast and distracting him. he was about to throw another but stopped when the creature started charging for him. He ran, screaming

"Help me!" Derek jumped up, coughing then saw the boy getting chased and pursued them. The boy was still running and screaming, his torn red hood tailing him like a flag in the wind, Derek grew closer to the manticore’s tail, he reached forward with his claws and snagged it. He stopped abruptly, and pulled, the beast whined and was yanked back slightly. Derek took this chance to pounce on the main body and stuck his claws and teeth into it’s neck and back. With a final roar the beast was downed. Derek stood up from his kill, the boy was on his back watching him. He stepped forward

"Are you okay?" he got no response, the boy was having a panic attack. Derek, not knowing what to do rushed forward, grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, his lips brushing against soft lips; the sudden kiss surprised the boy enough to steady his breathing. Derek pulled away

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"I-" he breathed, "no. Why did you kiss me?"

Derek blushed, then wiped his mouth and the boy’s “Shit, I kissed you with a bloody mouth”

"Why-"

"I should have stayed with you"

"No no, don’t blame yourself, it’s okay. I’m more interested in the kiss"

"Oh" Derek was still blush red, "I don’t know, you just looked so scared, I didn’t know what to do so-"

The boy leaned forward and kissed Derek again, “Thank you. My name is Stiles”

"Derek" 

"Thank you for saving me" Derek smiled at that, they stayed on the ground with him over Stiles for a few seconds. Derek helped him up after,

"So… what now?"

"How bout we head to my place? I can get you cleaned up?"

"Okay, you live here?"

"I’ve got a cabin"

"Oh" Stiles put his hands behind his head as they walked, "I thought werewolves lived in-"

"If you say caves I’ll leave you here"

"I’m kidding. I’m actually- I- sorry"

"I was kidding about leaving you here. I wouldn’t do that to you"

The two of them walked further into the forest, eventually reaching Derek’s cabin. He provided Stiles with an extra set of clothes and a bath. Stiles came out, drying his hair off

"Hey can I come visit? It must be lonely here."

Derek smiled, “I’d like that, do you have a cell phone?”

"Wait you have a-" Derek glared half-heartedly, "Sorry, here give me your number" Stiles handed him his phone.

"There, just call me before you come. You’ll want me to walk you into and out of my territory"

"Oh, smart. Thanks, wouldn’t want the same thing to happen again"

Derek nodded profusely, he couldn’t have Stiles in harms way again. Stiles stood awkwardly in the living space, Derek stared at him but stopped a few seconds in

"Um Stiles.. I’d like to- Kiss you again. I mean if you don’t mind"

Surprised, Stiles blushed, remembering how gentle Derek was a moment ago, “Oh- uh” he walked to where Derek sat. Derek reached up, touching his face, Stiles leaned down and pressed their lips together, this time it lasted a while longer, Stiles swiped at Derek’s lips with his tongue when he pulled away

"You know, most people I kiss- and I haven’t kissed many- well, we’re supposed to go out on a date first before kissing"

Derek pondered, quirking a smile, “Well, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Stiles chuckled, “I’d like that” he kissed him again, “when?”

"Well we’re kissing now, so now"

"Wow so forward.-Aw shit my camera" Stiles slapped his forehead in dismay

"Oh right, let’s go get it, I can drive you into town if it needs fixing"

"Awe, you’re crossing over to boyfriend territory and I’ve just met you"

"Well I’d like to know you." Derek grinned a little, he guided Stiles out the door. The two walked back to the clearing to grab the camera,

"You know I sort of like you, even if you creeped me out before" Stiles said, dusting off the camera, "sheesh, with my red hood and you a werewolf- how little red is that?"

***

Stiles and Derek went on their date. And Stiles came by regularly afterwards


End file.
